


Idiots can't catch colds

by chenziee



Series: 'Drabble' Requests [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Luffy takes care of him, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he does his best, just the flu or something nothing serious, sick law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Last thing Law remembered was heading up to the deck of the Polar Tang. So why was he now in his bed while someone rummaged around in his room?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 'Drabble' Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Idiots can't catch colds

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr user Atwight, "Luffy taking care of a sick and feverish Law" <3

Law winced at the loud bang that came from somewhere in his room. With the dull ache that was a constant in his head the past two days, the sudden noise felt like a knife through his skull. Suppressing a groan, he slowly opened his eyes, immediately scowling in distaste at all the light. Why was the lamp so bright? What was he even doing in his bed in the first place? Last he remembered, he went to get some air on the deck after the Tang emerged near an island. Law didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t have the energy to think about it. And he definitely didn’t have the energy to get up and go ask—or even just go turn off the glaring lamp. He felt too weak and too sick to move.

Raising his hand to rub at his pounding forehead, he startled when instead of his skin he touched something that felt like a lukewarm, damp towel.

“What the hell?” he asked to himself after pulling the small towel off, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Another bang came in response, followed by some rushed footsteps, and before Law could so much as curse at the loudness, a worried face appeared in his field of vision. “Torao, how are you feeling?”

Law blinked. It took him a second to realize what he was seeing and hearing but then he sighed, not even surprised to see the other pirate there. He somehow always appeared when Law expected him the least and Law was long past wondering about how or why. “Straw Hat-ya,” he mumbled, trying to get up but Straw Hat’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Nope, you stay down,” Straw Hat said sternly. “Bepo said you fainted and you still look really pale so no.”

Law wanted to say something, to shrug him off, to act like he was perfectly fine but even the tiny bit of effort as he tried to push against Straw Hat's hand was enough to make his head spin. Resigning himself to his fate, Law relaxed, letting himself sink into his pillow again.

"Good boy," Straw Hat said with a cheeky grin on his face, making Law roll his eyes. He was lucky Law felt like shit or he would kick him out of the room.

As it was, Law could only let Straw Hat help him sit up while glaring at him, until finally asking, "How long have you been here?"

Straw Hat hummed as he thought back. "A few hours. We saw your sub as we sailed by so I came here to take you on a date but instead found you dying so." He crossed his arms across his chest, puffing up his cheeks as he stared Law down. As if it was his fault he was sick.

“Just let me die then,” Law simply groaned in response. Maybe he  _ was _ in part at fault for refusing to wear a coat on that autumn island last week but Straw Hat didn't  _ have to _ know that.

Straw Hat snickered, “No can do, I like you too much to let you leave me because of this.”

Law grumbled to himself, burying himself deeper into his covers. Why was he so cold? He was all sweaty and disgusting but so  _ cold. _

"Here, drink this. Chopper gave me some stuff to make you tea from," Straw Hat said, handing Law a cup with a steaming liquid that smelled like… water.

For a moment Law only stared at the contents of the cup, then looked back at Straw Hat before asking blankly, “You do realize you’re supposed to steep the herbs first before drinking it, right?”

Straw Hat cocked his head to the side, as if he wasn’t sure what Law was trying to say and Law couldn’t help but laugh—which soon turned into a cough. But the face he made was too cute, and the fact he didn’t even know how to make tea was too funny not to laugh. At least this was then him oversteeping it;  _ that  _ certainly wouldn’t help Law in stomaching the medicine. 

“I’ll drink this in a few minutes,” he said with crooked smile, then deposited the cup on his nightstand for now. Hopefully,  _ he _ wasn’t going to be the one to forget about it and oversteep it.

“Oh, okay.” Straw Hat shrugged before giving Law a long look, studying his face so carefully that it was making Law uncomfortable.

He was about to ask what he was staring at when Straw Hat’s hand came to rest against Law’s cheek. It was… soft and cool against his skin and so very comfortable. Law had to stop himself from nuzzling into his palm.

“You’re still burning hot,” Straw Hat mumbled to himself and pulled his hand away.

“Thanks,” Law said immediately, a smirk pulling on his lips even as he mourned the loss of Luffy’s touch.

Straw Hat huffed, though a smile of his own appeared on his face. “Not like that!” He paused, then corrected himself. “Or, yes like that but  _ no. _ You know what I mean.”

“Glad to know you think I’m hot even when I’m dying,” Law noted, his smirk widening.

Luffy looked at him like he was stupid, then replied, “Because you are. But uhm—” he looked around, searching, until his eyes fell on the towel Law had discarded earlier— “here, I’ll go put it in cold water for you,” he finished, then immediately got up to leave.

Before he could stop himself, Law’s hand shot out, grabbing Straw Hat’s wrist. They both froze for a second, neither entirely sure what Law was doing.

“Torao? Are you okay? Do you need something?” Straw Hat asked, concern a maybe slight panic in his voice. He probably had no idea what to do if something really was wrong and Law…

Law was happy.

Happy he was there and doing his best to take care of him despite apparently having close to no idea how to deal with a sick person.

And so, Law said to himself, fuck it. He didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed anyway. Plus, he could always blame it on the fever later. “Stay, please.”

It only took a second for that bright, happy smile that Law fell in love with to take over Luffy’s face, and then only a second more for the man himself to jump on the bed, hugging Law with a force that would knock the air out of him even if he  _ weren’t  _ dying. Cursing internally, Law tried to ignore the way his stomach turned, closing his eyes momentarily and taking a few deep breaths.

“You’re never getting rid of me, Torao,” Straw Hat said in his ear, that wide smile audible in his voice as his arms tightened around Law’s neck.

Law clicked his tongue. “That’s not really what I asked for,” he said with annoyance, but his arms still wrapped around the other pirate’s waist, hugging him closely.

“Well, it’s what you’re getting!” Luffy announced, pulling back a little before pressing a firm kiss to Law’s lips.

Law quickly moved away. “You’re gonna get sick,” he tried to growl but it sounded too weak even to himself.

Luffy stuck his tongue out at him, “Good thing I’m stupid and no cold can get me.”

Law wanted to tell him he could still get the flu or worse and  _ die  _ but he was too tired to argue and too tired to fight back when Luffy kissed him again. And so, he only returned the kiss lazily then let himself sink into the pillow behind his back, giving Luffy room to worm his way under the covers next to him.

* * *

As he lay in the bed some time later, waiting for Luffy to make him a new cup of herbal tea instead of the one that went cold after it stood forgotten on the nightstand for an hour, Law absent-mindedly wondered when exactly his headache went away.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Both gen and ship (Lawlu, Frobin, and Zosan) one shot requests are still open! Shoot me an **[ask on tumblr](https://chenziee.tumblr.com/)** if you're interested :)~~
> 
> Requests closed for now! They might reopen at a later date though, which I would announce on tumblr <3


End file.
